


prompt "do you even still love me" - oneypebbles

by possumboy



Category: oneyng - Fandom, oneyplays, psychicpebbles, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F Slur is Used, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i actually really liked writing this, short fic pls take it, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumboy/pseuds/possumboy
Summary: a speech writing prompt from wishiwasanavenger on tumblr. i just really liked the idea of this prompt for these two idk
Relationships: OneyPebbles, chis o'neill/zach hadel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	prompt "do you even still love me" - oneypebbles

"do you even still love me!?"

silence welled into the room up to their necks. six words took their yelling fit to a grinding halt. zach felt the tears prick in the corner of his eyes, his throat close up after what he just yelled. he wished he hadn't, but he wasn't going to stand down now that the question was out in the open. with tears in his eyes he stood to face his partner. chris, who was formerly wearing a face of anger, now bore a soft and hurt expression, his jaw unclenching and his eyes widening. he did still loved zach. how could he not? they had been through so much together, so many sleepless nights filled with laughter or tears, so many days of making the other smile by an act of stupidity, so many sweet and tender moments of just being together. of course he still loved zach.  


six words made chris feel like he had an anvil dropped on his chest. did zach think he didn't love him anymore? things had been stressful this past month; new things to record and edit, game developing deadlines to meet, and it was consuming. sure him and zach had been spending less time together, and sure they had been arguing more but it hardly meant he loved him any less. 

"I-" was all chris could manage to get out before he broke. a cracked inhale lead to a straight sob. water worked its way down his face leaving his whole cheeks damp. zach's eyes widen at the sight, and he too felt tears push their way through.  
"zach, i'm so sorry," chris spoke through his sobs, "i'm so sorry and i love you so much, i never meant to make you feel this way."

zach didn't need to hear more. he reached for his partner and held him as he cried. he was crying too. at that moment all they needed was each other, and they both just held on. no one said anything for awhile, only a silent agreement to sit down and a few sniffles here and there, the calm after the storm.

"chris?"

"yeah?"

"i love you, fag."

"i love you too, gaywad"

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was really short lol but i wasn't looking to write anything super long rn. pls message me if you have suggestions, requests, or prompts u want me to do quarantine has got me fucked up. i'm also on tumblr as bastardtozier and my writing blog is sacrifice-writes !!


End file.
